royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wish List
Wish List is the second episode in the Chapter 4 webisode selection. Summary Can Farrah Goodfairy's friends band together to help make her Happily Ever After wish come true before the clock strikes noon? Transcript Female Narrator: Time for a mid-morning break at Ever After High student's lounge. Students: Farrah! Farrah! Farrah Goodfairy: One at a time! Remember, my enchantments only lasts 'till the clock strikes noon. Wish wisely. Daring Charming: I wish I'd look princely again. Hmm! Cedar Wood: Farrah! My volcano won't work. Daring Charming: *annoyed* Aaagh! Sparrow Hood: Wohoo! Ashlynn Ella: Guys! Farrah needs time off too! Farrah Goodfairy: Thanks, Ash. It's not easy to be future fairy godmother but I do love enchanting! Ashlynn Ella: If you do enjoy enchanting then… what’s bothering you? Farrah Goodfairy: I’ve been thinking… I’ll never have a fableous gown myself, or a ball to go to, or a prince to dance with. I just wish I could make my own wishes come true sometimes. Heh. But I can’t. Madeline Hatter: That’s sadder than an empty teapot. I wish Farrah’s wishes would come true. Ashlynn Ella: Maddie, you’re brilliant! Madeline Hatter: Yay! Wait, I am? Ashlynn Ella: Farrah has Princessology class right now, and I have a plan. Dexter Charming: Farrah! It’s a wish-mergancy. I need a bunch of streamers for a class presentation. Thanks. Apple White: Farrah! We forgot to make two dozen cupcakes for Cooking Class-ic. Thank you! Ashlynn Ella: Farrah? I haven’t had any wishes yet, if you don’t mind. Farrah Goodfairy: For my best friend forever after, anything! Ashlynn Ella: I wish for the most fabulous glittery gown fit for a princess… for you. Farrah Goodfairy: Me? But why? Ashlynn Ella: That’s what I wish. Farrah Goodfairy: Oh my! But, I don’t understand. Students: Surprise! Daring Charming: Might I have this dance? Farrah Goodfairy: Heh, So charming… Farrah Goodfairy: Oh, Ashlynn, this is a wish come true! Thank you so much. If only the clock weren’t about to strike noon. Ashlynn Ella: Well then, I wish this hour would repeat itself, right now. Students: *Cheers* Gallery Wish List - Sparrow.jpg Wish List - Cerise Painting.jpg Wish List - Common room Daring, Cerise, Cedar, Maddie.jpg Wish List - Farrah choose wisely.jpg Wish List - Daring wishes.jpg Wish List - Daring Magic.jpg Wish List - Cedar fixed.jpg Wish List - Cedar volcano works Daring.jpg Wish List - Daring mad at Cedar.jpg Wish List - Sparrow new guitar.jpg Wish List - Ginger, Maddie wish come true.jpg Wish List - Ash Farrah needs break.jpg Wish List - Ash Farrah heh thanks.jpg Wish List - Ash Farrah loves enchanting.jpg Wish List - Ash Farrah oh no.jpg Wish List - Ash Farrah I cant have.jpg Wish List - Ash Farrah common room.jpg Wish List - Farrah but I can't.jpg Wish List - Maddie sad Cedar Dex Ash Apple.jpg Wish List - Ash plans.jpg Wish List - Dex runs Farrah.jpg Wish List - Dex Farrah streamers.jpg Wish List - Farrah for Aple and Maddie.jpg Wish List - Farrah Apple Maddie cupcakes.jpg Wish List - Hopper got balloons Farrah.jpg Wish List - Farrah ball grows Sparrow.jpg Wish List - Ash jumps to Farrah.jpg Wish List - Ashlynn.jpg Wish List - Farrah confused.jpg Wish List - wand.jpg Wish List - transformation.jpg Wish List - Farrah opened door.jpg Wish List - surprise!.jpg Wish List - Melody and Sparrow.jpg Wish List - Surprized Farrah.jpg Wish List - Daring takes Farrah's hand.png Wish List - Daring and Farrah Dancing.png Wish List - A Wish Come True.png Wish List - Farrah if only the clock ash.jpg Wish List - Ash Farrah hour repeat.jpg Wish List - Extra Hour.jpg Wish List - Ashlynn and Farrah Dancing.png Wish List - Daughter of the Fairy Godmother.png Wish list - students and farrah.png Wish List - Farrah uses her wand.png Wish List - Farrah talks to Ashlynn.png Wish List - Maddie is sad.png Wish List - Farrah's new dress.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Pages